A network operator of a wireless communication network may support a large quantity of wireless terminals. Such wireless terminals may include any of a variety of devices utilizing a wireless communication network, such as mobile phones (e.g., a user equipment or “UE,” smartphones, PDAs), tablets, laptops, or even Machine Type Communication (MTC) devices. The user of a malfunctioning wireless terminal is likely to have a negative experience, and may unreasonably attribute such an experience to the network operator. Additionally, one a user having a faulty terminal may adversely affect the experience of other users having properly functioning terminals, through excessive interference or inability to conduct proper calls, for example. It is therefore desirable for network operators to proactively identify faulty wireless terminals within their networks.
Prior art detection methods have either relied on mobile terminals self-detecting their own faulty status, or have based a faulty determination only on transmission power of a mobile terminal or interference generated by a mobile terminal.